


Karlnap 24 Hour MrBeast Stream

by I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 24 Hour Live Stream, Chandler is sleeping at his house lol, Coronavirus does not exist here we don’t know her, DreamSMP - Freeform, Established Karlnap, Established Relationship, Gen, Karl Jacobs needs a hug and got one, Live Stream, M/M, Mrbeast - Freeform, Safe zone - Freeform, Sapkarl, Sleepy Boys, dreamnotfound, everyone ships it, karlnap, no beta we die like men, theres no hate here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me/pseuds/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me
Summary: Karl is tired af during MrBeast’s 24 hour live stream and really misses his boyfriend.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 72
Kudos: 2025
Collections: Minecraft26





	Karlnap 24 Hour MrBeast Stream

Karl was so tired. So incredibly tired. He’d been awake for 22 hours at this point.

The stream had been going for 18 hours and in that time he’d been dunked in slime, gotten a tattoo, been woken up from his way too short power nap, denied a massage, and his wrist felt like it was about to fall off from signing shirts. But despite all that, the hardest part of this 24 hour stream is that Karl missed Sapnap.

His boyfriend had gone back to Texas about a week ago to visit his parents and Karl missed him like crazy. He couldn’t sleep properly without Sapnap’s arms securely around him keeping him safe. That meant that Karl had gone into this challenge severely sleep deprived.

Basically Karl felt like death.

Although with 70,000 people watching he had no choice but to keep up his lively act. He did this by chugging energy drinks until he would inevitably crash.

Right now he was on a sugar high sat between Jimmy and Chris signing a huge stack of shirts. Every shirt he signed he flung into the ever growing pile beside the desk.

“Karl, I just folded that!” Exclaimed Chris laughing. The older man was just as sleep deprived due to his new baby (Karl and Sapnap’s godchild) and was wrapped in his dark blue blanket. Karl was highkey jealous of the blanket.

“Too bad!” Karl giggled near hysterical.

“Okay, Chat! We wanna hear more questions from you, what do you wanna know?” Jimmy yelled with a slither more energy than the other two boys.

Karl decided to give his wrist a small break and picked up his phone to check his Twitter. He knew that some of his mcyt friends from the Dream SMP had watched a little bit of he stream as they’d all commented on his tattoo announcing how proud of him they were. He’d also gotten a couple private message from people like Dream, George, Technoblade, Eret and Tommy, but he hadn’t heard anything from Sapnap yet besides ‘Good Morning baby, I love you too :) x’.

This gave Karl a twinge of pain in his heart even though he knew logically Sapnap was probably just busy and would talk to him later.

Karl blamed the sleep deprivation fucking with his emotions.

The smaller tired man was startled out of his thoughts by Jimmy loudly (everything had gotten so much louder after his fourth Monster Energy Drink) asking Chris to read out questions.

“Someone asked ‘what’s your favourite colour?’” Chris read off the laptop.

“If your favourite colour isn’t either blue, pink, white or black you’re lying dude” Jimmy said as he finished signing yet another shirt.

Karl started to zone out again while staring at the unsigned shirt in front of him until Chris said “Karl are you single?”

In his tired haze Karl momentarily forgot that they were live streaming and put his head on the desk replying “No, Chris. You know I’m not”

Whilst Karl and Sapnap had been together for over six months at this point, they still hadn’t got around to coming out as a couple to their audience yet. They were out to their friends though.

Chris’ eyes widened and he started whacking Karl’s arm making him sit up a little dazed.

“Whaaat?”

“Karl do you realise what you just said live in front of 70,000 people??” Chris whispered laughing out of shock and discretely covering his mic.

Jimmy had already swiftly changed the subject and moved on to shouting about the different prizes while the camera switched to the Tesla. That didn’t stop the chat from going insane.

After 5 minutes of listing all the prizes and different features of said prizes Jimmy finally ran out of things to say so they switched the cameras back to the signing table where Karl was still blushing red up his neck and Chris was still laughing.

Suddenly Karl’s phone started ringing on the table.

This made Chris laugh even harder, “Are you gonna answer, Karl? It’s Sapnap, it would be rude not tooooo!”

“Oh god” Karl giggled knowing this was it.

“Ay yo you know the rules, put it on loudspeaker!”

Karl answered the phone and held it out in front of him showing it was on loudspeaker.

“H-hi, Sap” he stuttered out before holding his breath.

“Hey baby”

Karl’s face burned even hotter and he threw his face into his folded arms on the table.

“What’s up Sapnap, you’re live on the signing stream right now!” Chris yelled directly into the phone.

Sapnap chuckled and replied with a “yeah, I know I’ve been watching”

“…You have?” Karl asked timidly.

“Yes baby, you look absolutely adorable as always”

Karl had never been more embarrassed in his life.

“Also, I need you to calm down with the energy drinks before you give yourself a stroke. You’re not allowed to die on me, Karl” Sapnap chuckled again.

Karl snorted and quickly glanced at the chat where people were screaming (there was _a lot_ of pogs in the chat).

Before Karl could respond to his boyfriend a loud car honk came from the other end of the phone.

“Hey where are you right now?” Chris asked.

“Uhhh I’m just in the car, I gotta go guys” Sapnap said.

“Oh. Okay then” Karl quickly became really sad that he couldn’t speak to Sap for longer.

“Hey Karl one more thing?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much, Karl and I miss you”

Karl actually started to tear up. _Jesus he was too tired_.

“I love you and miss you too”

The call ended and Karl didn’t know what to say so he laughed it off and went back to signing shirts trying his best to ignore the chat for a little bit.

An hour passed and Karl’s sugar high was over. He was now crashing, and crashing hard.

He even started to fall asleep in his office chair. Not the comfiest spot but he could sleep happily on nails at this point.

His eyes were shut and he faintly heard his friends talking around him. But then it all went silent.

Karl was so glad for the silence because it meant he could finally sleep peacefully.

His peacefulness didn’t last long though because somebody tapped his shoulder. He tried to ignore them and made protesting noises slightly turning away.

That’s when he heard it.

The most beautiful noise he had heard since it left a week ago.

Karl opened his eyes to Sapnap’s gorgeous eyes looking down at him in the chair with the biggest heart eyes he’d ever seen.

It took a second for his body to catch up with his brain but when all of his finally realised what was happening Karl launched himself out of his chair and into his boyfriend’s strong arms.

Sapnap immediately picked Karl up and he wrapped his smaller legs around Sap’s waist.

Chris, Jimmy and everyone else in the room (chat included) were cheering but Karl couldn’t care less. He only cared about the man boy who was holding him securely.

“Oh my god! What are you doing here??” Karl exclaimed excitedly, more awake than he’d felt all week.

“I came home early because you looked sad, baby” Sapnap replied still holding Karl in his arms like he weighed nothing.

“Awwwwwwwwwwwhhhhh” Chris and Jimmy called out.

“Honk off bro” Sap laughed as Karl buried his face in his neck.

“Chadnap has entered the chat guys” Chris shouted. The chat started spamming ‘Chadnap’ while Karlnap was trending on twitter.

“I can’t believe you came home early for me, I love you so much Nick” Karl whispered as the tired tears started falling.

Sapnap wiped Karls tears away and whispered back “I’d do anything for you Karl Jacobs, I love you too”

Karl surged forward and captured Sapnap in a deeply kiss, he was quite proud of his coordination as he was so tired he knew that if Sap hadn’t been holding him he’d be face first on the floor by now.

“Hey yo guys!” Chris called out breaking up the couples kiss, “Someone in the chat just asked how we could keep you guys a secret for so long, and to that I say we’re just built different boys”

Karl knew this whole ordeal would hit him later when his brain was less scrambled so he shouted back “Ayyyyyy can we get some pogs in the chat for Karlnap?”

Sapnap chuckled in Karl’s ear and it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

Sap sat down on Karl’s abandoned office chair with Karl still in his arms and sat on his lap.

“Hey Darlin’, I saw you missed out on a massage earlier on, don’t worry I’ll give you one later” Sapnap muttered huskily into Karls ear.

Karl was so tired. But he was also so awake.


End file.
